PROJECT SUMMARY In this application, we propose to acquire a state-of-the-art 5 mm BBO helium cryoprobe and CryoPlatform upgrade to an existing 500 MHz Bruker Avance III NMR system. The instrument is housed in the existing NMR core facility in the Department of Chemistry at Columbia University and will be used for the solution NMR needs of a Major User Group of 7 and a Minor User group of 7 who are currently supported by a total of 18 NIH grants. This cryoprobe will be the first and only cryoprobe installed at any campus of Columbia University. This improved sensitivity offered by the cryoprobe will make a huge impact on the NIH supported research of our major and minor users by, first, allowing the observation of molecules that previously were in too limited a quantity to observe and by, second, greatly improving the productivity of the core facility by shortening the time necessary to obtain NMR spectra. The instrument will be installed, housed, operated, and maintained in the Columbia University Chemistry Department?s Nuclear Magnetic Resonance core facility. The upgraded instrument will be available for use by the entire biomedical research community at Columbia University, thereby impacting a large number of current and future NIH-funded research programs at Columbia University, covering areas of public health research ranging from cell death to neurodegeneration to cancer.